Advancements in semiconductor manufacturing technology have led to an increase in the memory capacity of semiconductor memory devices. As a microfabrication process technology has advanced, the number of ‘fail’ memory cells has increased. In this case, not only the yield of a process of manufacturing a semiconductor memory device decreases but also a memory capacity thereof cannot be guaranteed. Accordingly, there is a need to develop methods of repairing ‘fail’ cells to improve the yield of a process of manufacturing a semiconductor memory device.